fushigi_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroshima Umeko
Hiroshima Umeko (広島梅子) is one of the main protagonists in Fushigi Academy. Umeko comes from the wealthy Hiroshima family, one of the wealthiest families in all of Japan. Coming from this prestigious and strict family, and being forced to become the next heir, she transfers to Fushigi Academy to try and live her highschool life "normally", going by the name Nishino Rina. Her voice is by MACO. Personality Umeko doesn't talk much and usually avoids people. She is always accompanied by Daichi, who she prefers to call her only friend. Daichi is Umeko's childhood friend and comfort zone; To her, Daichi is special. She's possessive of Daichi whenever he gets confessed by a girl. She the type of person that easily gets jealous of others (but unfortunately she doesn't realize that.). She speaks whenever, wherever, and whatever she wants and won't let anyone correct her, except for Daichi. Other than that, she's a sweet, yet blunt and introverted person. Umeko has a hard time trusting people and expressing her feelings to others. She worries a lot and is easily stressed and always need a shoulder to lean on. Umeko is a daydreamer and always stuck in her own fantasies. Once you get to know Umeko, she's cute, but also gives off a mysterious vibe. She doesn't open up to many people so she only has a few close friends. She's the type of person that forgives but won't forget, and you probably won't be able to earn her trust back if you break a promise with her. She's very trusting, can keeps secrets, and gives good advice even though she's the one who needs it. Appearance Umeko hates her brown eyes that her father and mother had given to her at birth. Instead of wearing glasses for her poor vision in public she wears colored contacts to hide the fact that she has bad eyesight and her brown eyes. She has dark chocolate wavy hair with red highlights that reaches to her waist along with straight bangs that covers her eyebrows. She has a pale complexion, as a result of staying inside most of the time. Background Umeko was born on September 18th with a weak and fragile body. She was always home schooled and hospitalized in her own home. She grew up, mostly alone, in her bedroom with her toy dolls, until Daichi showed up and started talking to her. Of course, Umeko didn't really like to meet new people, so it took them awhile to get along. Due to their encounter, Daichi became Umeko's closest childhood friend. The Hiroshima family is famously known for owning a lot of Japan's industry and also being the only other family to raise up to be able to stand next to the Sasaki family as an equal in wealth and popularity. Her parents have high expectations from her, since she was born straight to becoming a heir to the Hiroshima family. Umeko is not close to her family at all. Umeko was set into an arranged marriage with her father's American business friend's son, but quickly rejected it, ruining her family's reputation, with the consequences soon running after her. Umeko soon transfers to Fushigi Academy, along with Daichi for a "normal" life where she keeps her true identity a secret, and goes by an alternate name, Nishino Rina. Storyline Storyline for Hiroshima Umeko is unavailable right now. Quotes "Daichi..." "If people could become friends simply by sharing bread and salt, life would be simpler." "Don't deny your dreams, okay? There is no point at all in taking a first step if your eyes are closed and you don't gaze at the future." "Every dream has an end...No matter how nice the dream might be, or how scary it is. Under your warm blanket, the dream comes to an abrupt end, when mother shakes you awake. Forever and ever, the morning scene remains the same. But now I... I wonder... when the dreams began to never end." "You may be unfortunate, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer. You may not be blessed, but that doesn't mean you have to throw a fit over it. Even if bad things happen to you, just be strong!" "Loneliness is no longer part of my vocabulary." "It's dangerous here. If you stare at the stars long enough, you thinking you could grab one, and you get this feeling like all your dreams will come true." "I guess somehow without me knowing, it just feels so natural now to have Daichi by my side." Trivia * Umeko wears glasses in private and colored contacts in public. __FORCETOC__ Category:Female Characters Category:Musically Advanced Student Category:Characters